1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug, more particularly to an easy-to-remove plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, after a plug is plugged into a socket or outlet, if it is desired to remove the plug from the socket, a proper way is for a user to hold any part of the plug with one hand and pull the plug outwardly. However, since it is relatively difficult to remove the plug in the proper way, the user often holds a power wire connected to the plug and directly pulls out the plug, which is likely to result in damage to or breaking of the power wire.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M307903 discloses an easy-to-remove plug 1, which includes a plug body 11 and a press rod 12 connected pivotally to the plug body 11. If it is desired to remove the easy-to-remove plug 1 from a socket (not shown), one end 121 of the press rod 12 is depressed to cause the end 121 to pivot downwardly and to cause another end 122 of the press rod 12 to simultaneously push forwardly against the socket, so that the plug body 11 is detached and removed in a direction away from the socket.
However, although the aforesaid easy-to-remove plug 1 achieves the purpose of force-saving, since the press rod 12 must be depressed when removing the plug 1, which is different from the conventional way of holding any part of a plug and then pulling out the plug, the user needs to change the way he/she usually removes a plug when using the easy-to-remove plug 1, which is quite inconvenient.